


Warm

by Tip_Top_Nonstop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I use their real names, Is it even angst if he mentions he's upset?, Karl says Nimrod, M/M, M/M/M, Multi, NO Swearing, Polyamory, Quackity is just there bro, fiancetwt is screaming, i love them sorry, jealous karl, lmao sorry, mention of drug use, probably inaccurate depiction of high sapnap, slight angst???, weedfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tip_Top_Nonstop/pseuds/Tip_Top_Nonstop
Summary: Karl walks in on Alex and Nick who happen to be high off their asses
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 179





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost to any other site <3

Nick let his face contort in on itself as he watched Karl lean in the doorway, beside him was Alex. Nick couldn't tell if Alex was eating another edible or if he was grabbing a snack. Either way, it didn't matter, Karl was still in the doorway with his arms crossed.

_He was upset_

"Nick."

"Jacobs."

Nick slurred, he was high out of his mind at this point, he needed to remember to set the edibles and snacks in different places so he doesn't confuse them again.

His eyes glazed over Karl's lips, they were moving. Nick could hear sounds coming from Karl as he moved his mouth, but for the life of him he couldn't make out what Karl was saying. The ringing echoing in his ears was blocking out their voices. His mind was running a mile a minute trying to make sense of the situation he was in before he became hyper aware of said situation.

He was a bit too aware of how hot the room had become, how gritty the radio sounded from the corner of his room, how far the bed really dipped when Alex moved around, how cold the floor was compared to his warm clammy hands. His hands were on the floor? Last time he remembered he had his hands on Alex's. What was Alex doing? Nick's head sharply turned to face Alex who's eyes were squinting and his mouth was screwed shut. 

_It was cute_

His hands creeped over to Alex's, though, he only made it halfway before he heard his name.

"Nick!"

Karl said harshly.

Nick winced at how loud it sounded, but turned his head to face Karl. Karl's hands were balled into fists and his face scrunched up into one of frustration.

"Were you even listening to me nimrod?!"

Karl asked in the same harsh tone, his voice pitched up an octave, something that only happened when he was upset.

Nick took a moment to transcribe what Karl had said, his attention was on both Karl and Alex. Karl being the one who was speaking to him, Alex being the one who held his hands in a near death grip.

"To be completely honest...I got distracted after you said my name the first time."

Nick pushed out with an ad-lib after every other word, the ringing in his ears kicked down a notch. His face felt as warm as the hands holding his, his cheeks were painted a bright red. Karl's face was also going red.

_Was he warm too?_

Nick's lips tugged up into a smile before he looked at Alex and nudged his head towards Karl. Alex either got the idea or just decided to go along with it, either way, he nodded viciously before letting go of Nick's hands.

"Nick, you and Alex-"

"Karl do you wanna cuddle with us?"

Karl's face got redder.

_He was warmer now_

"You guys probably smell like weed, no thank you."

Alex cracked a smile and leaned forward on the bed.

"Nuh-uh, we smell like brownies! Our lovely fiancé made us edibles."

Karl rolled his eyes, he came home to his fiancé's high off their asses laying with each other in bed. And while yes, it made sense because they were all fiancé's, it still made him a bit jealous, he felt left out. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to make edibles today?"

"You were at the library, Nick and I thought you were working."

"I was."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I don't know."

Karl's hands began to get red

_He was getting warmer_

Karl groaned, his face growing hotter. His hands had gathered up the ends of his sweater in his hands, on the verge of pushing them up to his face to hide the barely visible embarrassment he was showcasing.

"I don't know why I'm upset, okay? I just am. Why do I need a reason to feel upset?"

Karl muttered out with a whine, his head tipping back and dropping forward into his hands.

Nick grinned and so did Alex, it was nice seeing this ride of their fiancé, the side that was open about how he felt.

"If you want there's more edibles near the snacks, and there's always room in the bed if you just wanna cuddle."

Nick said wearing the same grin, the ringing in his ears was fading out luckily. Now he could actually hear Alex and Karl.

Karl let out a guttural groan, it didn't sound annoyed, more so embarrassed. Despite the groan, he crawled into the bed with them and sat there. He didn't lay down, he didn't move, he sat in front of them very still.

Alex was the first to break, he laughed, then it was Nick, then last to follow was Karl. They all laughed, they laughed until their chests hurt. When they were done laughing, Alex and Nick pulled Karl into an embrace and dragged him down to the bed with them. 

They all stayed there, Karl sandwiched in-between them, both giving their limited attention to the man between them.

Nick was right

_Karl was very warm._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments r appreciated :]


End file.
